La Prophétie des Ombres
by Hadrelia Malfoy
Summary: Une élue tous les milans seule face à la triade est-ce que Legolas pourra la sauver....premier fanfic donc be soyez pas trop dur et une review fair toujours plaisir.


**Disclammer : **les personnages de livre le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages de Marie-Eve, Julie et Gabriel.

Chapitre 1 : Un ange violé

En Foret Noire du Nord, le prince Legolas se promenait sur son cheval noir comme la nuit, il n'y avait qu'une tache blanche en forme d' étoile sur la patte avant gauche qui se différenciait de son pelage. Il profitait de ses derniers jours de liberté, car dans une semaine il deviendrait le roi de la Foret Noire du Nord. Son père, le roi Thranduil, allait quitter pour les Terres Immortelles. Legolas allait devenir le dernier roi elfe de la Terre du Milieu. Même si au fond de son cœur, il n'avait aucune envie de devenir roi. Pour célébrer le départ de son père et son couronnement une grande réception avait été organisée. Il sourit en pensant qu'il reverrait touts ses anciens amis, le roi Aragorn et le reine Arwen du Gondor, le roi Eomer et la reine Liana du Rohan, le roi Faramir et le reine Eowyn de l'Ithilien, maître Samsagace Gamegie, maître Merryadoc Brandebouc et maître Perrigrin Touque de la Comté et bien sur son meilleur ami Gimli maître du Mont Solitaire. Pourtant un faible bruit vint le troubler. Il crut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un orque, alors il descendit de son cheval. Sa surprise fut incomparable lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille pliée sur elle-même en position foetalisé. Elle avait de nombreuses plaies et égratignures, sur ses joues on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, ses yeux clos étaient rougis et gonflés et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Le prince elfe comprit qu'on l'avait violé. Il ragea à l'intérieur qui avait oser mettre ses mais sur cet ange. Il décida de s'approcher doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il enleva sa cape pour recouvrir la pauvre jeune fille. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il s'agenouilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu saphir magnifique, mais pourtant on pouvait y lire une douleur infinie. Elle prit peur en voyant Legolas.

Mademoiselle, je sais que vous avez peur de moi, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, je souhaite vous aider. Dit doucement Legolas

Alors il lui tendit sa cape et l'enveloppa. La cape elfique eut pour effet de rassurer la jeune fille et elle laissa Legolas s'approcher un peu d'elle.

si vous me laisser vous aider, je vais vous conduire à mon château et vous serez en sécurité. Dit Legolas soulagé qu'elle le laisse l'approcher.

…..oui….vous allez rester….avec…moi. Dit la jeune fille au bord de l'évanouissement.

oui je vous promets de rester avec vous ! Répondit Legolas, Est-ce que je peux vous toucher pour vous ramener à mon château.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Legolas la prit donc dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde. Mais quand il la sentit se contracter, il sus qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de blessures qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il arriva à cote de Shadow. Il mit la jeune fille sur la selle et il décida de marcher à coté de son fidèle cheval. Il la regarda et vit alors qu'elle c'était endormi. Legolas se jura alors de la protéger et de la garder près de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, il reprit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras qui ne se réveilla pas. Les gardes et les domestiques regardaient avec surprise et étonnement leur prince lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle du trône avec une jeune fille dans les bras. Il entra et son père se leva étonné.

Mon fils qui est-ce ?demanda Thranduil

Je ne le sais pas Père. Je l'ai trouvé dans la foret. Elle est blessée et je crois même qu'on la violée. Dit sombrement le prince.

Par Earendil qui aurait osé mettre ses mains hideuses sur cet ange. Déclara le roi choqué.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pour l'instant je demande votre permission de la garder au château pour la guérir physiquement et moralement. Dit Legolas

Bien sur que je te l'accorde mon fils, va la porter dans une de nos plus belles chambres. Répondit Thranduil.

Legolas alla donc porter son invitée dans une merveilleuse chambre. Elle était grande et spacieuse, les murs étaient d'une magnifique couleur vert pale, sur le mur de gauche il y avait une grande fenêtre recouverte de beaux rideaux vert foret brodés de fils d'or, il y avait une coiffeuse, une armoire, un foyer au fond de la pièce et il y avait un grand lit baldaquin dont les couvertures blanches étaient douce et chaudes. Il la coucha sur sont lit. Il prit la chaise de la coiffeuse et s'assit à coté du lit. Il voulait être là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il remarqua alors sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds doré comme une cascade d'or, une taille svelte qui compensait du fait qu'elle était plutôt petite et ses merveilleux yeux comme l'océan. Deux heures passèrent avant que la jeune fille ouvre les yeux. Elle était plutôt perdue, mais en une gifle tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se retourna pour rencontrer le regard bleu profond rassurant et doux de Legolas. Elle lui fit un très faible sourire qu'il lui rendit.

J'espère que votre repos vous a fait du bien ? demanda l'elfe

…..eumm….oui…un peu. Dit-elle faiblement.

Puis-je savoir votre nom ? demanda-t-il doucement

….Marie-Eve et vous. Répondit-elle

Legolas, prince de la Foret Noire du Nord, vous etes la bienvenue par mis nous. Répondit le prince.

…je ne voudrais pas vous causer de problèmes. Dit Marie la tête basse.

Que dites vous là, vous ne me causerez aucun problème. Rétorqua l'elfe surpris par les paroles de Marie-Eve.

Merci…pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, prince. Dit Marie en s'inclinant

Ne vous inclinez pas et je vous prierais de m'appeler par mon nom. Dit Legolas en souriant

…..si vous le voulez Legolas…., mais appelez moi Marie…dit-elle en souriant légèrement plus

Je me doute que vous redoutez la question Marie, mais je crois qu'elle est essentielle. Qu'est ce qui vous est arriver ? demanda doucement Legolas

Marie se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes entre deux sanglots, elle expliqua à Legolas que son père adoptif la battait alors elle s'était enfuie et rendu dans la foret des hommes encapuchonnés l'ont frappés et….elle poussa un cri avant de lâcher le mot, si atroce a sa mémoire, voiler. Legolas désarmé et choqué par ses propos s'assit sur le lit et la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer au creux de son épaule. Il lui murmura des mots apaisant en elfique et à bout de force elle s'endormit. Legolas demanda à Luthia de veiller sur elle. Le prince se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour aller informer son père. Le roi Thranduil fut assommé de stupeur et de colère par les propos de son fils. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Marie, elle venait de se réveiller, alors elle vit le regard bienveillant de Luthia. Elle était belle, des yeux bleu cristal, des cheveux brun clair et un corps élancé. Marie se sentit en sécurité, mais moins qu'avec Legolas.

Bonjour, je me nomme Luthia, vous etes Marie-Eve, le prince Legolas m'a demandé de vous soigner. Dit la femme elfe d'un ton rassurant

Marie hocha la tête timidement. Luthia lui sourit. L'elfe enleva la cape prince et demanda à Marie de se dévêtir pour qu'elle puisse prendre un bain. Marie refusa, mais devant le regard rassurant de Luthia, elle s'exécuta. Elle ressentit une vive douleur en entrant dans l'eau chaude, mais cela la détendit lorsque Luthia soigna doucement ses nombreuses plaies. Une fois le bain terminé, Luthia fit trois bandages sur les blessures les plus importantes, un sur les cotes droites, un sur le poignet gauche et un au niveau de la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille. Elle vêtit Marie d'une magnifique robe blanche, aux manches serrées jusqu'aux coudes et qui s'évasaient jusqu'eaux poignets, une corde rose pale enserrait la taille et le col de la robe qui était rond et sage. Elle dit à Marie de s'assoire sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse et elle lui démêla ses cheveux ébouriffés qui devirent lisses, doux et soyeux en un clin d'œil. Marie sourit vraiment pour la première fois. Elle se retourna vers Luthia les yeux embués de larmes.

Merci…dame Luthia…jamais je n'avais été aussi belle de toute ma vie. Dit Marie-Eve heureuse

Ce fut un plaisir, mais tu es déjà très jolie, je n'ai fait que ressortir te beauté naturelle. Dit Luthia, attendrit par cette jeune fille si belle physiquement que moralement

Puis trois coups à la porte les interrompirent. Legolas entra et figea en voyant Marie rayonner comme un soleil d'été. Il la trouva éblouissante.

Marie vous etes magnifique. Dit admirativement Legolas

…mer…merci. Bafouilla-t-elle rouge pivoine

voulez-vous manger ici ou voudriez-vous venir manger avec moi dans la grande salle. Demanda Legolas

Marie eut soudainement peur, mais elle inspira, elle se dit qu'elle serait avec Legolas et que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

….e…e..oui..Si je peux rester près de vous. Dit Marie la tête basse

Bien sur que vous allez restez près de moi. Dit Legolas

Merci. Dit-elle reconnaissante

Venez, mon père à hâte de vous connaître. Dit le prince elfe

Alors Marie suivi Legolas jusque dans la grande salle. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, tous ces regards posés sur elle lui donnaient la nausée et le mal de cœur. Même que certains regards de quelques gardes lui rappelaient celui des hommes encapuchonnés. Elle se rapprocha donc instinctivement de Legolas en quête de sécurité et de réconfort.

Tout ira bien, je vous le promets. Murmura Legolas à la jeune fille

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête de façon positive même si elle croyait tout le contraire. Heureusement pour elle dans la salle il n'y avait que quelques personnes d'arriver. C'est alors que le roi s'approcha d'eux.

Marie-Eve, voici mon père le roi Thranduil. Dit Legolas

C'est un honneur, majesté. Dit-elle en s'inclinant

Relevez-vous, Marie-Eve. Di le roi en la relevant.

Marie eut un frisson désagréable, mais elle se calma en voyant le regard tendre du roi qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Legolas. Elle se força à sourire. Puis, le souper commença et tous les hommes présents jetaient des regards furtifs à Marie-Eve qui commençait sérieusement à avoir la nausée. Par respect elle se forçait a tout manger se qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Mais lorsqu'un garde lui fit un clin d'œil outrageux, elle vomit sur le sol. Legolas qui avaient vu le garde faire le clin d'œil se jeta sur lui le frappa, l'injuria et le fit mettre aux arrêts. Luthia, elle, aida Marie à se relever. Elle se mit à pleurer de honte quand les servants virent nettoyer. Le roi fit sortir tout le monde sauf Luthia, Legolas, Marie et les servants qui nettoyaient.

Je suis…désolée. Dit-elle la gorge nouée et la voix rauque

Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dit le roi d'un ton paternel

Oui, j'aurais du me douter que vous n'étiez pas prête à affronter une foule, c'est de ma faute. Dit Legolas fâcher contre lui-même

Non, Legolas ce n'est pas uniquement votre faute. Je croyais être assez forte, mais je me suis trompée, ne vous donnez pas l'entière responsabilité de ce qui est arriver. Dit faiblement Marie

Finalement, Legolas la prit dans ses bras et alla la porter à sa chambre. Il la coucha sur son lit et elle s'endormit immédiatement. Legolas se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne qui celle d'à côté. Il voulait absolument la garder le plus près possible de lui. Après tant d'émotions, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.


End file.
